The present invention relates to an electrical machine, in particular to an electric motor for electric hand power tools.
Permanent magnet excited small-size motors, such as for example the motors which are used in electric hand power tools for craftsmen or armateurs, have a stator and a rotor which surrounds the stator and carries permanent magnets located on a rotor shaft for joint rotation with it. The stator is received non-rotatably in a housing, in which also a rotor shaft is rotatably supported. The stator has a stator body with axial grooves and a stator winding inserted in the axial grooves. The stator body is assembled of sheet metal lamellas which have an identical blank profile with a central, circular opening for passage of a rotor and the same number of groove openings, which in a stator body composed of the layers coincide with one another to form the axial grooves for receiving the stator winding. The connection of the individual sheet metal lamellas to form the stator bodies performed by a so-called stamping. The stator body with the windings is inserted in the housing and fixed axially non-displaceably and non-rotatably by glueing, pressing, caulking, screwing or shrinking.
It is believed that the known electrical machine can be further improved.